Generally, in the construction and carpentry trades, a straight line is needed for manipulating a work piece. This straight line enables skilled tradesmen to practice their craft. Generally, a device called a chalk line is used to mark a straight line on a work piece from which the skilled worker can manipulate the work piece as desired. This task can include cutting large pieces of material, laying flooring over a surface, attaching post or ends together, placing shingles upon a roof, and the like.
A chalk line typically includes a length of line that is coated with chalk and attached around a spool. The spool typically has a case, or housing, around it where additional chalk may be stored. The housing includes a handle for winding the line on the spool and typically has a free end extending outside the housing. Movement of the string in and out of the housing typically applies additional chalk to the line. The free end of the line conventionally has a hook with one or more openings that allow placement of the hook on a work piece and in some instances marking of the work piece through the opening.
The chalk line is used to mark a line for a desired purpose to assist the skilled worker. A line is unwound off the reel out of the housing and stretched between two previously marked points. The hook end is typically secured to the work piece and the worker holds the housing in one hand and runs the line along the length of the work piece at the desired location for the straight edge as needed. Once in position, the worker will raise and quickly release the line, in a snapping action, whereby chalk from the line is deposited upon the work piece. Typically it is then desirable to rewind the line around the spool within the housing to rechalk the line and secure it before the next use. The chalk line left on the work piece can be utilized for performing the desired actions.
The operation issues can arise in the release of the hook of the free end of the chalk line from the work piece once the chalk line is snapped into place. This is especially true when the work piece is on an incline surface, such as a roof.
Many attempts in the industry have been directed at securing the hook end into the work piece through attachments such as locking armatures, nails, screwed posts, and the like. Few attempts have been directed at removably securing the hook into the work piece such that one person can both secure the hook to the work piece and release it therefrom without having to physically grab the hook end and lift it from the work piece.
What is needed then is a new chalk line apparatus having a releasable attachment that allows a user of the chalk line apparatus to removably secure the chalk line to a work piece. Preferably this improved apparatus and attachment end allows for a user of the chalk line to disengage the attachment end from the work piece without having to physically grab and lift the hook from the work piece. This needed device is lacking in the art.